dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meddler
"Prepare yourself Chadwick Jones, you are about to receive a blast from the past. Or should I say, the future!" - Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8 The Meddler is a bumbling and high pitched antagonist from Chadwick Jones Presents. He is the very first villain Chadwick Jones faces and is central to the plot of Season 1. Overview Appearance The Meddler is a tall, pudgy being with brown-blonde hair of varying lengths. He wears baggy blue jeans and a tan hooded sweater that is always zipped up with the hood down. He is commonly seen moving his arms around in an erratic fashion and contorting his face in a comedic manner. In his debut appearance, he was seen wearing an orange mask that made him sound like he had a deep, masculine voice. When the mask was destroyed, it was revealed that his voice is comically high pitched. When he appeared at the end of the Dragon Ball Lookback, he was wearing a beret and holding an old fashioned megaphone, indicating his status as a Hollywood director. Perhaps the most interesting thing about him was his spaceship, The Machine That Travels Through Time And Disguises Itself so as Not to Arouse Suspicion, which gave him he ability to travel through time and space. It has since been commandeered by the Brain Surgeon and Dyercentral. Personality Meddler is a complete imbecile, with an estimated IQ of 78, which is far below average. To this day he is unable to tie his shoes or chew spearmint gum. He is also aggressively determined to achieve his goals, going far out of his way to enact revenge on Chadwick Jones, despite never revealing what exactly Chadwick did to him. This drive for revenge is further amplified after he fell out of his own ship with the help of Coatmon. According to him, he meddles with time and movie reviewers, indicating that when he isn't tormenting Chadwick Jones he is interrupting the time stream. This is also likely where he gets his name. Despite his incompetence, The Meddler is able to control his ship with amazing accuracy. He managed to change the timeline so specifically that Chadwick Jones' room would change but Chadwick's memories did not. This is even more impressive when its seen how complicated the controls of his ship are, involving a porcelain squirrel, a spray bottle, and a stick in a watering can. He also appears to be somewhat of a film enthusiast, as he decided to use bad movies to get revenge against Chadwick Jones. He went on to direct, write, and produce several of the worst movies ever made. Most notable of all was Beneath the Mississippi, the film that almost succeeded in killing Chadwick, which The Meddler produced. Interestingly, according to his IMDb page, he has never written, directed, and produced the same movie, or any combination of the two. This Hollywood career he developed might possibly be yet another plan for revenge against Chadwick Jones. He apparently has an interest in sports, as he was once detained by a game of badminton and had a bowling night with Emperor Plagiarism. Biography Background At some point before Chadwick Jones Presents, The Meddler came under the impression that Chadwick Jones did something unspeakably vile to him, and decided to get his revenge. He used the spaceship he owned to come up with a foolproof plan. Chadwick Jones Presents Before The Meddler arrived, a team of Dyercentral characters (Brain Surgeon, Socko, Tony Ball, and Old-Man Dyer) had elected Chadwick to host the new review show Chadwick Jones Presents. Chadwick started off by reviewing the Nu Image film Octopus, which he used as a trial to see if he enjoyed doing this kind of work. Chadwick decided that he didn't, so The Meddler used this opportunity to get his revenge. He had previously landed his ship in Chadwick's room, disguising it as a closet. Wearing a voice-changing mask to hide his shrill voice, Meddler demanded that he review the sequel, Octopus 2, as this was his destiny. Afterwords, The Meddler tried to do the same thing, but this time Chadwick fought back by throwing Coatmon at him, who destroyed his voice changer. At this point the Meddler spills his guts on all his plans. He is going to show Chadwick a series of movies that get worse and worse as they go on, until he commits suicide from the stress. The Meddler then gave him the movie Crocodile to review, then Blood Surf. We find out that all of those movies were a part of a dvd set, further cementing the idea that he came up with this on the fly. After everyone got a haircut, He gave Chadwick what would be the final movie in the classic room, Venom. The Puppy Hour Revolution and a new room The Meddler was partially involved in the revolution of Puppy Hour: Episode 2. He arrived on scene after Dyer was felled by Mr. Dyer and boasted that he would not allow him to take down Chadwick's show. However, as soon as the fighting began he retreated into his ship and disappeared. At the end of the episode, he was featured as one of the characters proclaiming ownership of the channel. His line was "I own...Dyercentral? Really? Wow, I've never owned anything in my life!" When El Muerto rolled around, The Meddler decided to mess with Chadwick by going back in time and rearranging the design of his room, making it resemble a cheap motel room. The Meddler's ship changed its disguise to look more like an on-suite bathroom. Afterwords he took his ship somewhere and left behind another movie, Bleeding Rose. Because of a video Glenn Dyer made called Glenn's Top 5 Worst Movies, Chadwick presumed this was the mysterious film that held the number 1 slot, as the only hint Glenn gave was that it began with a "B". At the end of the episode, Chadwick was surprised to find that the movie wasn't nearly as bad as The Meddler made it out to be. It was at this point that The Meddler revealed that that was not the worst movie... Beneath the Mississippi When Meddler forced Chadwick to review Beneath the Mississippi, it nearly killed him. However, thanks in part to the efforts of The Brain Surgeon, Chadwick survives the ordeal. Still energetic from destroying the movie, Chadwick chased down The Meddler, who retreated into his ship. He reached the control panel and used it to begin the takeoff procedure and temporarily change Chadwick's beanie. While Chadwick was distracted by this and by the backyard style of the ship, Meddler activated the baddie_no_move_no_more program that froze Chadwick in place. Just when it seemed that Meddler had won, Coatmon snuck up behind him and bit his posterior. As Meddler ran around trying to remove him, he accidentally fell out of the door and into the void of space. As he floated away from the ship, he swore that he would return. Season 2 The Meddler was shown in a flashback and alluded to in the Season 2 Intro. In the Robocop 3 review, it was discovered that the Meddler was the director of the movie. According to his IMDb page, he has been involved with cinema since the 1950's and has been directing, producing, and writing several different films since. According to his personal quote, this is a part of another scheme to get his revenge on Chadwick Jones. Chadwick decided he should look into this at some point. He was also seen in a joke Dyer-Situation review of The Meddler, where he assumed that the film was a biography of himself. He was disappointed to find out that was actually a dramatic film that had nothing to do with him, though he attributes this to poor craftsmanship. Finally, at the end of Episode 8 of the Dragon Ball Lookback, The Meddler was revealed in his Hollywood studio. His phone notified him of the arrival of The Brain Surgeon, which prompted The Meddler to enact his new plan of revenge on Chadwick Jones. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Meddler had an incredibly short non-cannon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review. He entered Chadwick's room making his signiture "woo" sound. Chadwick commented that his appearance made no sense. The Meddler agreed, stating that the episode was so non-cannon that anything could happen. At this time he was shot dead by Don Maccaroni. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast The Mist version of The Meddler played an integral part in the Snowbeast review. He used his ship to send Mist Marvin Jones off course to give Mist Chadwick time to review the movie Snowbeast. He also set up several inane rules and restrictions to mess with Mist Chadwick, such as downgrading his editing software, replacing his ski props with back scratchers, and making it so his well being relied on the state of Jurassic Park. He annoyed him throughout the episode, and after the review was finished, he killed himself so that Chadwick would be unable to get his vengeance. Trivia The Meddler had a habit of throwing the next episode's movie at Chadwick, a trait that was referenced in the season 1 opening sequence. During several of his movies, the Meddler will walk onscreen and make fun of the audience for watching the film. Almost every time The Meddler walks onscreen he makes his trademark "Woo" sound and is accompanied by the King Piccolo theme. This was parodied in season 2 when Don Maccaroni did the same to "Make (Chadwick) feel more at home". The Meddler shares several features with a Time Lord from Doctor Who. His ship has many of the functions of a time lord TARDIS, and the control console involves a central pillar and complicated controls. This is further emphasized by one of The Meddler's alternate names, The Meddling Monk, who was a Time Lord enemy of the First Doctor. Category:Characters Category:Villians